1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to light fixtures, and more specifically relates to light fixtures for high-reliability applications.
2. Background Art
Light fixtures have been designed for many different applications. Some lighting applications require constant illumination. For example, prisons, hospitals, and secure areas may have a need for constant illumination. Having a bulb burn out in an area that requires constant illumination may impact the safety and security of the area. Known light fixtures may contain multiple bulbs, but all of the bulbs are lit at the same time. Known light fixtures have no way to detect when a bulb fails, and to compensate for the bulb failure. Without a way to detect bulb failure and switch to a good bulb, high-reliability lighting applications will continue to suffer from fixtures that do not compensate for a failed bulb.